


Azalea

by Rueis



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Groping, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueis/pseuds/Rueis
Summary: Kuro is no exception to the whims of jealousy and doubt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kuromahi that I finally finished for a trade way back in July for a friend!! I was rather proud of how it turned out, so, I decided to post it. 
> 
> I hope I did the two of them justice as I find Kuro a bit hard to convey emotions with as I feel he is a more internal type and not as outwardly expressive. That and never having written the pair before.
> 
> Doesn't take place in a particular setting but assume it is after a few things so their bond is tight knit now and more understood within each other. 
> 
> Possibly a time after the war where Sakuya now goes to Mahiru's school again, etc. It is debatable and up to interpretation in that area as this is just a oneshot.

School had been over for about an hour, Mahiru had just arrived home at his apartment floor.

The second Mahiru set foot inside Kuro almost immediately transformed from his delicate cat form. Now this wouldn’t have been an issue had Kuro not been perched on Mahiru’s shoulder. The weight of Kuro against his frame caused them both to come crashing down.

Kuro was now sitting on Mahiru’s back. Instead of getting annoyed with having fallen face first against the floor within their apartment, Mahiru laughs.

“What’s with you?”

Mahriu doesn’t move when Kuro possessively pulls him to him. Kuro held his Eve close to him; Mahiru could feel Kuro’s breath against his neck as he was wrapped in his Servamp’s embrace.

The feelings Kuro tries to convey are definitely heard by Mahiru, after all, Mahiru knew him best or at least he liked to believe that he did, though their bond was undeniable.

“Miss me? You were with me all day,” Mahiru says but there is more to it than that, Mahiru knows that. He knows Kuro well enough and while the Servamp wasn’t vocally jealous and more inwardly jealous. Mahiru can feel some form of possession as Kuro holds him tightly.

“Don’t tell me you missed me this much,” Mahiru says as he feels a hand slip up his shirt and Mahiru jokes about how Kuro better not claw him.

Kuro stops his hand, pulling away as he proposes a question to Mahiru.

“You love me, right?”

Mahiru leans his head back as he looks up at Kuro. What a question, of course he loved Kuro, and not just as his Servamp but also as his friend and someone he couldn’t live without.

“Kuro, you know that I do, why the sudden question of it?”

He didn’t doubt their bond, did he?

“Then… why him,” Kuro mutters, it’s almost inaudible but Mahiru hears it well.

“Who?”

It should be obvious but to Mahriu it isn’t.

“Why do you let Sakuya get so close to you then?” _What about me? I need you much more than he does._ Kuro finds himself thinking and he knows such thoughts are selfish but it pained him at the idea that his Eve could possibly love someone else that wasn’t him.

Mahiru answers simply, “He’s my best friend, why wouldn’t I?”

Kuro’s voice is unsure as he asks his Eve, “What are we then?”

Mahiru smiles and reaches his hands up to touch Kuro’s face as he leans back in the latter’s embrace, “You’re my partner, of course, there’s no doubt in that.”

Mahiru can tell now that Kuro was jealous of Sakuya but that wouldn’t change how he felt, sure he loved Sakuya too but as someone he considered his best friend.

They were both important people in his life but as he tells Kuro these words he means them. “You mean more to me than just a friend Kuro, I thought you knew that?”

Kuro did know that, he really did know but he wanted to hear it, again and again, often than not but the Servamp was never vocal about his internal jealously.

“Huh… you’re really all mine then?”

Mahiru smiles and says, “Of course, isn’t that much obvious?”

Kuro leans his head against Mahiru’s neck as he presses his lips to his Eve’s neck.

Kuro normally never drank blood from his Eve unless during fights. Mahiru usually was left with love bites at most and peppered with kisses from his Servamp when the sluggish vampire was in the mood for it.

“Kuro…”

The sound his Eve makes definitely tells Kuro that he’s the one that has Mahiru’s heart and he’s definitely happy about that. Kuro thinks on his Eve’s word’s, _partner._

Yeah… that definitely has a nice ring to it.

His Mahiru, his partner, someone he could call his own, someone he trusted fully. Mahiru was his partner and he felt relieved in that.

Kuro’s breath along Mahiru’s neck was hot as the Servamp slipped a hand back up Mahiru’s shirt as if to say they should continue where they started.

The wandering hand stops at Mahiru’s chest as he gropes his nipple; Mahiru makes the sweetest sound because of it.

Kuro leaned forward as he bit lightly against Mahiru’s neck, taking in his skin as he sucked lightly on his Eve’s flesh, leaving a soft mark against Mahiru’s neck.

“I’m glad,” Kuro says as he kisses Mahiru’s neck.

“Why’s that?” Mahiru asks though he can already figure out the answer.

“Just… glad I got someone like you as not only my Eve but someone who loves and understands me.”

Kuro usually bottled up a lot of his feelings but with Mahiru he felt okay sharing them. Telling him how he felt – even if it was hard for the neet vampire.

“Me too, I’m glad I found you, I’m glad I have you.” The smile Mahiru wears on his face is warm and even comforting to the sloth Servamp.

“Huh, you got turned on from all that?” Kuro teases as he notices the skin around Mahiru’s face had changed in pigment.

“It’s not my fault when you’re groping me left and right and kissing me—“

Kuro takes pride in having aroused his Eve.

“Should I take care of that for you…? It seems like a lot of work, what a pain,” Kuro complains as he continues to tease his partner. “Finish what you started you lazy cat!”

Kuro looked away as he scooped up Mahiru, “For once I won’t be lazy and I’ll definitely soothe you with more than a cute form." The Servamp said as he carries Mahiru to the bedroom.

Kuro thinks to himself that he’s so lucky and that he couldn’t be happier.

 _“Thank you for saving me Mahiru…_ ”


End file.
